


Kinky Heroes - Fire Emblem Kinktober 2018!

by Shinashi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Gags, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinashi/pseuds/Shinashi
Summary: So I finally settled with Fire Emblem! Through the Heroes universe! I've read a number of Kinktobers for varying fandoms (some with pairings I'm not even slightly interested in), so, if you're into kink, you're sure to enjoy this even if you don't know some (or any) of the characters! Tags and characters will be added along with chapters, plus short explanations. Most likely, this will stay as m/m pairings. If you're not sure of my writing, I've other kinky works. I'm pretty kinky. Only kinky. Prompts from here: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018





	1. Deepthroating the Spring Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't know: Fire Emblem Heroes is a mobile turn-based gacha game. My main aim is to collect all the characters, of course. It takes its characters from all the Fire Emblem games, turn-based games mostly taking place in Middle-Age type fantasy settings (a la Game of Thrones, complete with dragons) that are all about war, and you have to lead an army controlling nearly every movement and weapons, etc.. Usually the BIG BAD is trying to take over the world- for good or for ill, or destroy it.
> 
> Kiran/Eclat is the player in Fire Emblem Heroes. That is, the Mary/Eddie/Sammy Sue. I actually don't like replacing the main character with myself. I actually hate it a lot. It's hard to understand. Like, women-focused Mary-Sue Japanese games have the main girl talking in very polite womanly speech. If I were in their position, I wouldn't talk like that. These women are often shy or reticent aaaaand; I'm not like that. So again (like the Master in my Touken Ranbu series), they are their own person.
> 
> Prologue/First Chapter. Deepthroating. ZachariasxAlfonse (positions matter!). Truth be told, Alfonse is milquetoast in regards to his personality, lead male prince character #6656877- until he put on that bunnysuit for a Spring Festival, and I've always loved Zacharias, the bastard prince set aside from his country and sister with a curse running through his blood, and him returning time and again to help his home of the last many years (until the curse drives him crazy again), but who would I pair him with that would make a nice kinky pair?
> 
> This will be a recurring pair.

“So which of you will be the one who will be going deep into one’s throat?” Kiran said in their eternally pleased, slightly eager tone of voice, reading Loki’s letter once more for confirmation.

A certain summoner, of a countless multitude, from a certain Earth, of a countless multitude, is whisked away to a certain Askr kingdom, one of so very, very many. Alfonse had known the mathematical possibilities for a long time. He knew there was the chance that no summoner at all would appear, confirming the complete destruction of Askr and many other worlds. Of course there was a chance that the summoner didn’t have the fighting spirit, the diligence needed to help make The Order of Heroes victorious, instead returning home, leaving Askr to countless fates.

Alfonse knew what could happen, even visiting a universe where their Kiran there successfully triumphed over every obstacle, nation, and enemy, reuniting Alfonse, Shareena and Zacharias, while likewise having Veronica by the side of her beloved brother Bruno. That had given him hope for his own universe.

“You can do it, Alphonse,” Zacharias answered, settling on his knees.

“Hm… Actually, it seems that Loki wants you to do it Zacharias. Sorry about that.”

Still, it came as a surprise when an incredibly young Loki (in comparison to the one Loki they’ve seen) appeared alongside his own Kiran after his own Anna kicked Breidablik. With that meeting, they realized that the hypothesis of that Anna was incorrect. She had believed that their Loki was the only one in existence. They and others from the Order of Heroes had truly never met another Loki other than the meddling trickster of that universe. That universe truly had their work cut out for them…

Zacharias, per usual, since the beginning, protested against the Prince joining in: “Could you please inquire someone else do this? You have countless Heroes to choose from.” Alfonse has yet to fill in for a Loki request, thanks to Zacharias and the fact that Shareena, despite Zacharias’ best efforts, was a vigorous performer.

Fortunately for this certain Alphonse. Or unfortunately. Either way, this Loki was a youthful one who had seen plenty enough of the many worlds and was looking for some ‘fun’. ‘Some’ as in ‘lots’.

Loki had met the perfect summoner for ‘fun’. They met also ‘eye to eye’ on a number of things. So they made a pact! Loki will get rid of anyone bothersome body that met with this particular Order of Heroes, in an almost laughably easy manner. In return…

“This request is specifically for the two of you. No replacements. You can’t protect him forever!” Kiran responded cheerfully, setting up the ‘camera’ in their hands, getting ready to record with record jubilance. They must have been waiting for this for a long time. “Plus, he looks absolutely perfect in that lovely get up!”

“It’s already fall,” Alfonse murmured, pulling at the edges of his bunny suit, the gold and white  getup that he had happily threw in the pile of less than savory memories. It was no matter at all that Zacharias thought he looked ‘cute’ and all. And, at the present moment, Zacharias’ frequent appreciative glances his way? No matter. It also didn’t matter that Alfonse has repeatedly told himself that it was cowardly to be one of the main leaders of the Order of Heroes who wasn’t doing their part when presented with the opportunity.

“You’re no stranger to this, Brother Bruno! Show him the ropes.”

“Not unless he wants it. No sooner. Does Loki want me to force him?”

Zacharias was completely indebted to their Loki, as she had found a way to combat the curse of the Emblian family. Not only that, he relished his assignments and was a frequent member of Loki’s requests. Of course, he could understand why Alfonse was reticent, and Zacharias will always be there to help him out a jam.

“Don’t tempt Loki to be rough. Her mercy will not last after she is bored,” Kiran warned, a very frequent warning that had them thinking of the other Loki. Kiran, in a rare moment of speculative contemplation, said with full honesty that Loki will become like the other Loki, no doubt, and they were lucky to have her as she was, at that moment. Switching their tone now, Kiran told the both of them, “Don’t worry. Loki has been watching you closely, and knows how far to push things, even if you aren’t aware.”

Zacharias scoffed, “Talking in riddles again.” He turned to face Alfonse fully, and the Askr prince looked away shyly. “Alfonse. I suppose we have reached a new impasse with Loki, haven’t we? What a mess we have for ourselves?”

“Better than war,” Alfonse said.

“Always the responsible prince, aren’t you?”

Kiran made snoring noises from behind the camera.

They couldn’t pass the times like so for forever, thus Alfonse decided to finally contribute.

“What is Loki’s request in its entirety? I do not want us to miss anything.’

Kiran cleared their throat. “Alfonse is to wear his Spring Festival costume and must participate in an act of deep-throating with Zacharias. Don’t try to trick me and find some other Alfonse or Zacharias!”

“As if we ever would attempt such deception,” Alfonse said a bit defensively.

“’In particular! Alfonse should be on the receiving in- no, that is my request, he will most definitely be on the receiving end. Do not hold back. I will know!’ And there it is.”

“And what does it mean? Deep-throating? I can only imagine it something sexual in nature.” Alfonse looked up, almost innocently into Zacharias’s red eyes, making his eyes move in a complete circle.

“I’ve… never done it.”

“Loki’s never requested it,” added Kiran. “She didn’t know about it until I told her, after all.”

Zacharias sighed out, “Birds of a feather, aren’t you? It is something sexual Alfonse. It means to press you penis into someone’s mouth…”

“Fellatio?” Alfonse responded, remembering the words of books from his research, much-needed when Loki would learn something from Kiran and request it shortly.

“Part of it, except with deep-throating the penis is completely engulfed…by the throat.”

Alfonse stopped fiddling with the front folds of his bunny suit to say, “No one can swallow a penis like that. It’s not possible.” They looked seriously at one another. “You have no reason to lie. But we’re here in your room, per your request, Summoner. Is there more to the request? One that requires the bed?”

“We’ll need the bed, and pillows. You probably won’t get it on the first try. The rest… Well, there is what we must say…It’s important to give the atmosphere for Loki, or we’ll have to do it all over again. Actually, Alfonse, let me handle that part.”

Kiran announced, “I’m starting the video!”

“Give us some time!”

“I have! Time’s up. You don’t want to disappoint Loki, do you? You remember the last time you did that?”

How could any of them forget the year Loki left them? How Kiran went into a deep sleep? The struggles? The battles? The drastic loss of life? Loki came back, only out of boredom and not because she was in the least mollified, demanding her original request, which required anal sex from Shareena. The princess had her choice of any hero whatsoever, but she asked Loki to stage as Alfonse. It was a scenario Loki found so entertaining, all was forgiven.

Granted, Alfonse had been harboring an intense guilt since then, although Shareena was as positive as ever, saying it was actually not bad of an experience, brother and all.

Alfonse needed to be just as brave.

~~~Deepthroating the Spring Prince, by the (Emblian) Masked Knight~~~

“Let’s start by k-k-kissing. We have to set up the atmosphere, correct?”

“Stay quiet, Alfonse. I’m in charge here.”

Shocked for just a moment, Alfonse could only gasp out, “Is that how it must be?”

“Yes… But…This isn’t your first kiss, right?” Zacharias said, for some reason resting his hot, large hands on his hips, smiling just as bit he gave the outfit’s silkiness a few caresses. “You really do look adorable in this outfit. The way your figure is accentuated really does stoke my desire for you.”

Wouldn’t that mean he has the desire regardless? “Who would I have kissed before today?” Alfonse asked, instead of asking what he truly wanted to ask- is Zacharias enjoying this?

“Well, then, I’ll keep that in mind. Now, speak only if I give you permission, or if I ask you a question. Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

A blonde eyebrow rose.

“I understand, Sir?”

“Very good.”

Zacharias’ hands squeezed his hips, and he took a deep breath through his nose. Thinking for few moments, the Emblian Prince nodded suddenly and looked him straight in the eyes, saying, “It excites me that this is your first kiss.” Alfonse could only stand there red-faced and stunned as Zacharias took him by the chin to give him a kiss that held nothing back. His tongue shoved past his lips, his fingers pressed open his jaw so that he could slip further, past his clenched teeth, and when his mouth had full control, Zacharias let his arms encapsulate the smaller prince entirely.

Zacharias was already incredibly erect, the size burgeoning a fear in the back of Alfonse’s mind- there was just no way. If only Loki would be satisfied with the both of them kissing… At least, among the men in his life, heroes from other worlds and the rest, Zacharias was at the very top to kiss and to… be on the receiving end of deep-throating with. It was the perfect start.

Did…Did Loki already know that?

This was starting to feel amazing, and his own erection pushed through his costume- not like that was a very hard feat. It gripped him about the groin and he had never missed the eyes that drifted down to his package. It was bad enough his chest was revealed in dramatic golden outlines and his head capped with the ridiculously large bunny ears, and then there was the tightness of his behind…

Which Zacharias now grabbed with vigor! He seemed to be- purposely!- grinding the two of them together. The heat, the tightness, and Zacharias’ eager, experienced tongue intertwining with his, all of this was making the prince rather light-headed.

It was at this moment Zacharias separated them both.

“Did you enjoy that?” He pressed a bold hand between his legs. “Do you enjoy this?” Then, he said in a whisper only the two of them could hear: “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Say, ‘Yes, Sir’.”

“Yes… Yes, Sir.”

 Thank the gods. It was still very much a scary endeavor, but at least he was enjoying it so far. In fact, standing was fast becoming an impossible endeavor, his legs were shaking so.

“Good.” Zacharias kissed him. “Good boy.”

A tiny thrill went straight up Alfonse’s impeccably straight spine. There was no way to make eye contact after that!

“Come. Kneel on this pillow, so I can prepare you on the basics. Ah.” Zacharias picked up a bottle of water. “We should both have some.”

Alfonse, whose mouth was rather sufficient in the moisture department, took a few swigs to placate Zacharias, then a few more as the Emblian prince came closer, lining up his groin to his mouth. As his eyes received the entire package, he drank the rest from the weird plastic bottle. There was no way he could do this.

“I cannot wait for my cock to press past your lips.”

He could definitely do this. He was unbelievably engorged. Still, he froze, wide-eyed, as he watched Zacharias remove his clothing, revealing the burnished skin and sculpted muscle the man possessed, despite his finesse with a tome rather than the spear he started with. Once he was completely naked, standing before him, he let his fingers trail through Alfonse’s short blue hair, slipping between the costume and his cheeks. Alfonse believed one hand stroked a bunny ear, making him aware of what he was wearing in conjunction to how he was positioned. His face must be so red.

“Your face is blooming. Are you just as excited as I am?”

Alfonse decided just to answer honestly, “Yes, Sir.”

“Prove it.”

The Askr Prince was not expecting that in the least, nor did he have any idea on how to prove it, except perhaps…

He gave the strained tip a little lick. It was interesting to see that his childhood friend’s penis could still win their little measuring contests. Perhaps little wasn’t the word.

“More. Don’t stop.”

Alfonse shivered again, following the orders as a haze of pressure overcame him. Zacharias had a voice that must be obeyed, it seemed, deep and sure, and, somewhere deep inside, following his directions stoked a desire within as well.

Rearranging the outfit’s tightness around his erection, he began licking in earnest.

“Breathe in my scent.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Sorry.”

“That wasn’t either,” Zacharias chuckled.

Just obey, thought Alfonse, breathing in deeply. Was this what penis regularly smelled like? He didn’t make the habit of smelling people, but the prince was sure he’s never smelled anything like it. It was close to the sweaty smell of Zacharias after a long sparring match, but without the leathery scent of clothing or the tinge of blood from the times when they went too far.

“Do you like my smell that much?”

When had he buried his face into his nether region? His actions were positively wanton! As if licking him was any less wanton- the tip now had the heavy drip of a man close to the edge. Did he do that? Alfonse licked, the strong taste of the cum spread across his tongue, and as a jump of pleasure pulsed through his own cock, he pressed the head into his mouth, sucking with his entire mouth.

“Nnngah!”

Already?! Alfonse swallowed as quickly as he could, eyes closed in concentration.

Shining with sweat, Zacharias continued to caress him as he quickly recovered. “You didn’t have to swallow, but I suppose that’s what I should expect from someone who likes my smell.” He pressed his cock back in. “Smell and taste are connected after all. You’re doing very well Alfonse. Open your mouth a little wider and be careful of your back teeth. Good- nnng- very good. Breathe through your nose. Fantastic.”

Alfonse followed each step exactly, although it was a bit difficult as Kiran came closer with the camera. Where was the lens? On his lips stretched to their limits? On his bobbing throat? On the tears in his eyes? The large cock was pushing further until Zacharias hit the back of his throat.

“Stay still. This is a bit of practice. I will be a bit rough.”

He pulled out, then shoved himself back in. Alfonse kept his mouth opened wide, and so felt the tip of the swollen cock slide a little past his tonsils. For that brief moment he felt his throat filled, the intensity

“What the…?” Zacharias murmured. There was another slam, another explosion of pleasure. Alfonse stroked his cock through the bunny suit to give himself just a little bit of relief. “Your… gag reflex? Do you have one?”

Realizing Zacharias was seriously asking him a question, Alfonse answered, “I… don’t think so. Those toothbrushes we were given… Many raised concerns of how they so easily provoked the gag reflex, but I’ve never had that problem.”

“That sly woman,” muttered Zacharias. “It seems you’re enjoying yourself as well. I’m a lucky man. Well, then, I have no reason to hold back.” With that, Alfonse’s throat was filled completely.

“So tight!” Even though Alfonse was doing much of the work, Zacharias labored breathing was audible. His legs were shaking, even. When that stopped, he started a slow rhythm thrusting in and out of his throat. The feeling of being stuffed followed so quickly by a sudden emptiness and then a just as sudden fulfillment, it was everything he thought sex was, but nothing he ever thought could be attributed to fellatio. The feeling was absolutely amazing.

“If I’d known you would slobber over my dick like this, I would have done this a long time ago!”

How did Zacharias know what to say to make him shiver so? Was he himself such a glutton? Obviously, that was the case. He would tear a hole in his suit.

There was nothing he could do about his ‘slobber’, like there was nothing he could do to get to his own leaking erection. He concentrated on keeping his mouth open and teeth away, but if he had the wherewithal to remove his suit, he would have. Alas, he was stuck stroking himself as best he could through the garment.

“Yes, use your own movement to swallow me!” Zacharias spoke through gritted teeth. He must be close again. Alfonse swallowed him all the way to the base, so that he could smell the husky scent of his heavy testicles, breathing him again once more, filling his senses to the brim. “I’ve always wanted to do this… Kiss you, fuck your throat, and eventually I’ll fuck you.”

Alfonse looked up with slightly teary eyes, hoping to convey his own acceptance of the confession through understanding eyes.

“Alfonse, I’m coming.”

Right there, he was hitting something in the back of his throat that wasn’t his nonexistent gag reflex, and the thought of cum splattering that spot brought him closer to the brink. Zacharias’ pleasure was his own. Loki and her request, Kiran and their camera, were far behind. It was just the two of them.

Keep going, Alfonse wanted to beg, thinking how if Zacharias would take all the pleasure he could provide, he couldn’t be happier.

“Soon! Swallow it all!”

Of course! Please, give him everything, take his pleasure from his tight throat, fill him completely, until his stomach was full to bursting.

Although he was begging for it inside his head, Alfonse was nonetheless unprepared for it when Zacharias finished, completely inside, and just as he thought, he came at the same time, even as the other prince pulled himself out completely, growling out, “Too much!”

The both of them stayed in their respective spaces, with just one of Zacharias’ large hands idly pulling a bunny ear.

“You were so good, Alfonse.” The hand dropped to his cheek- Zacharias really enjoyed doing that.

Alfonse did, too. He leaned in.

~~~

“And done!” Kiran shocked them from their shared afterglow. “As always, Zacharias, your performance was fantastic, although… This seemed a lot more genuine. I wonder why. I’m off to deliver this.” They were out of the room in moments.

Zacharias dropped to his knees so fast, Alfonse winced as his knees slammed into the wooden floor.

“Are you alright?! That was your first time, and I thought I would hold back better, but it was… I’m sorry.”

Alfonse fell forward, resting his forehead on a firm shoulder.

“I made a mess of this thing,” Alfonse whispered, voice raspy from its rough use.

“You did?” It dawned on him. “Oh, you… released from the… sucking.”

“Yes.” Alfonse watched what he sucked jerk a little bit. “I would like to take it off.”

“Of course, of course.” Zacharias immediately moved to help.

“And then, when my throat is better. I would like to do this again.”

A pause.

And then: “Very well.”  


	2. Making the Shrewd Strategist Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging with Ike and Soren! Man... I'm so far behind. I write quickly but I write too much!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn (although the latter has a lot of moving parts). Soren is the strategist of their army/mercenary group. They're good people, especially Ike, and Ike is the strong hero and Soren is the 'not-that-kind-of-doctor!' best friend. Because of a rough background that was relieved by Ike, Soren is closed off and considers Ike his only friend. In the true endings with them, they basically stay together fighting. The imagination goes wild. Soren is also a wind mage in the series, Ike, of course, is a swordsman. Awakening and Fates simplified magic immensely, and Heroes even more so.

Soren told Ike to stay away from Kiran and Loki. The little strategist had already admitted that he thoroughly regretted agreeing to helping with the security of the relatively peaceful Askr after they were forcibly summoned from their own world; although, in return, said country took care of every aspect of their lives, from food to armor to even the study of new magic. When Loki’s requests started making the rounds around the palace, mainly involving Shareena and her closest guard, Soren told Ike there was nothing to fear. When the requests spread to those from other worlds, Soren said the same thing, as the requests were exclusively already established couples like Jill and Haar from their own group.  
Then Loki left for an entire year and The Order of Heroes lead strategist fell into a coma; that’s when Soren said one of his rare jokes: “We’re finally earning our keep.” Although none of the summoned Heroes could technically die, being brought to a deathlike state hundreds of times was no picnic, and that was definitely the manner of things during that year.  
Then Loki came back in full force, and had recently showed them the record of Zacharias and Alfonse in that ridiculous outfit, with Kiran instructing, with a straight face, what went right and what could have been done better, instilling a superficial suspicion in others who weren’t yet called for that sort of action.  
Then Loki requested a mother and son, and all hell broke loose.  
It didn’t help that Loki could turn into any person she wanted; she almost never made an appearance as her regular self. So the knowledge that she could be anyone watching from anywhere picking her next ‘subjects’ had many wondering where they could possibly be safe. Volunteering to faraway junctions was more common than complaints for new boots. Soren volunteered. He was denied on the spot.  
Not long after that, Soren warned Ike. Just in case.  
“What are you reading?” Soren asked him just a week later.  
Ike finished the sentence, (“A master must be continually aware of the line between stubbornness and true limits”) and then gave the smaller man a solid look. “I’m not supposed to tell you,” he answered.  
Soren blinked, realization in an instant, and then closed his eyes, muttering, “Damn it.” With fingers pressed to his brows, he continued, “Well, it’s you and me. I wonder what she found out about us in some other world that she wants to test out. Do you have anything to admit to me?”  
Ike raised a blue eyebrow. “Do you?”  
“Well, we should at least talk around this assignment-” So he was just going to ignore the question altogether then. “-so that the both of us are prepared as possible. It’s bad enough you’re much taller and older- a legend.”  
“We’ve never separated, long after the great wars, we’re still together.”  
The edges of Soren’s mouth crinkled in the way they usually did when he was stifling a smile- Ike knew that look, even if in his time Soren was much more prone to smiling when they were alone together. Ike had never told him that they were finally lovers in the future, after a strained confession from Soren. Although their relationship turned romantic, the biggest physical changes between them were quick bouts of hand-holding and Ike’s kisses on Soren’s forehead brand. It took a couple more patient years of courting before Soren was ready- although Ike was content to simply be together.  
He’s also refrained from confessing that the younger, more reticent Soren filled him with an urge to conquest, to put his feelings in the most innocent frame of mind. He knew if he used Loki’s words, Soren would send him flying into the winds.  
~~~A Few Weeks Later ~~~  
Ike sat on the immensely comfortable bed. He made sure that he wasn’t looking at Kiran’s camera, which was absent the cameraman but still somehow recording. Looking destroyed Loki’s immersion in her fantasy (and Ike actually understood what that meant now).  
He was just as glad to do things outside in a tent as in a fancy noble’s bed, but Soren enjoyed being a few feet from the floor. This would be good. Ike hoped Kiran recording him as he ‘prepared’ for the night ahead wouldn’t put him in too bad of a mood…  
That conversation a few weeks ago resulted in a few painful talks of virginity and feelings of love; Ike only then told Soren about their future together as well, just the bare bones facts. Since then, they have had sex exactly three-and-four-halves times. The first four half-times, Soren had to stop before anything more than kissing happened (each time apologizing, with Ike each time telling him he had nothing to apologize for) and the first time he finally let Ike in, he was shaking and silent. Ike felt Soren wasn’t the least bit ready. Nevertheless, Soren wanted to be prepared and so they tried twice more, to the completion of neither of them. Ike felt terrible.  
Cutting down foes was a cakewalk in comparison.  
He told Loki as much. There was no way Ike, or Soren really, could do the request. Loki had answered flatly, “That would be unfortunate. I am looking forward to your performance! Or your punishment!”  
So that was that. So instead he asked for more time, and more books. He was given another week after the two he was already given, and several more books, some to read with Soren, and Loki’s complete records of requests, again some to watch with his partner.  
Although he wasn’t altogether certain on how things will progress, he knew what Loki wanted, and he knew enough about Soren’s mannerisms, even those of nearly a decade earlier, to be confident he could fulfill the instructions without horrible repercussions for Soren. He believed. He was fortunate the younger man was as pragmatic as ever, but it was just that sort of realistic stubbornness that was dangerous for the one in the ‘submissive role’ in Loki’s requests. The number of unprepared people forcing themselves on dry penises….  
But Ike has seen enough that Loki learned from her mistakes (although it was up to the Heroes to follow Loki’s advice) and so she gave Ike permission to prepare Soren as much as possible without telling him what exactly was going on.  
The legend put it to Soren in a way to keep his pride intact, asking Kiran for their help. Ike told Soren to ‘start the request’ by taking a warm bubble bath, and Kiran will record him (which would mean Kiran will now find out that Soren always started with scrubbing the small of his back). Rather, Ike knew Soren loved the things, and the bath wasn’t part of the request at all. Ike couldn’t outright say, go relax because Soren would be too high-strung, and thus more likely to do something risky to get it over with- something else that put Loki in a foul mood.  
Soren will probably find out he was being treated with kid gloves once Kiran brought him to the room, although Ike had also bathed and pulled on a robe, so hopefully the mage would forgive him.  
It wasn’t as if he didn’t need that time to compose his thoughts and go over his strategy. Repeatedly, he told himself, over and over and over, he would let Soren know exactly what he was doing next. He also needed to give Soren time to rest.  
The door opened, and Ike stood immediately.  
The energy blew out of him as Loki strolled into the room.  
“Don’t worry, Soren is on his way. I just wanted to tell you that you’re not made of stone.”  
Loki’s riddles were sometimes as bad as her requests. Still, Ike tried to ask, “What do you mean?”  
“Also-” As expected, no explanation. “-if it seems as if… Soren will become a boring Hero after this, Kiran will put a stop to the request.” She twirled her auburn hair around a finger. “He’ll be pretty boring if he lost trust in you, his only friend. I look forward to the final product!” And Loki left just as she came.  
Ike wasn’t sure what exactly she was getting at, but he guessed that Kiran would put a stop to things if Ike fucked up. He really hoped it didn’t come to that. The thought of messing up that badly put a strain to his nerves, some legend he would be. If that happened, Soren will very likely be scarred still, and his relationship with his own Ike will be forever irreparable. Completely unacceptable.  
He heard the doors open again.  
~~~Making the Shrewd Strategist Beg, by The Legendary Vanguard~~~  
Soren’s dark eyebrows were screwed up in confusion. He probably expected, as Ike planned, for the legend to join him in the bath, and so walking all the way from the bath in nothing but a short bathroom had him unsure. If there was anything Soren hated, it was being unsure. And half-naked. And recorded with mysterious magical objects. His stress could probably crack a diamond.  
There was a slight wind as dredges of Soren’s magic whipped up the air. With no tome and no spells to channel his latent energy, he would never start a small tornado like he could on the battlefield, luckily for Ike and Kiran.  
His confusion cleared as he gave Ike a slow onceover. At the slight angry blush, Ike raked his fingers through his blue hair, stopping the action almost immediately. That sort of sheepish, thoughtless action would ruin the whole atmosphere.  
He strode as confidently as possible to close the gap between him and Soren.  
Ike looked down at Soren, as the mage looked down at their feet, his hands gripping the folds of his bathrobe. This was similar to all the other times. This was not at all like the times with his own Soren, even the first times, as that had come after many months of slowly coming together on the same level. After Soren lost patience with trying to woo him and instead sat naked on his lap one night.  
This Soren’s dark-as-night green hair was down, flowing in the light breeze. Ike pushed his large hands into their roots, easily cupping Soren’s scalp. His hands were so big and Soren so small, he could possibly (definitely) lift him like so, but instead he massaged hard into the skin and slowly trailed his fingers all the way down to where Soren’s hair met his bare knees.  
Soren’s legs had always been covered by his all-encompassing mage robes that protected him from his wind magic, so the slightly wet limbs were pale, and smelled faintly of soap. A burst of arousal had Ike staring longer at the legs, pulling the bathrobe further up for a better view of lithe legs and completely flaccid penis. Soren had a light build, but his time fighting made him mostly lean muscle.  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kiran wave a flag. Embroidered in large letters were the words TOO QUIET!  
Right. This was why Ike told Soren only the bare bones of this relationship. Right now, he will say the rest.  
“I told you, you confessed to me. I accepted your feelings, for I’ve always, always wanted you to be mine. Many days I watched you bathe- you let me stare- and I’ve wanted to kiss your thighs right here.” He pressed his lips against the swell that tightened around the front of Soren’s knees. The muscle twitched and small hands tangled themselves in his short blue hair, gripping almost painfully. “Of course, I’ve done this many times with him already. But I must admit… That me being the first for you, right here...” A possessive pleasure spark went through his mind, hardening his cock. He could do anything he wanted right now. Much of it would be Soren’s first experience doing so.  
“It may make me a bad person, petty, but here I am.” He traced the length of the quivering thigh all the way up to an angled hip. At the same time, he reached up to slip his hands underneath the death grip Soren again held on his bathrobe, spreading the cloth as far back as his shoulders.  
Ike settled back on his heels. Soren’s expression’s matched his balled fists, closed off, fraught with tension and slightly red. He was probably even holding his breath.  
“Look at me, Soren.”  
As his eyes fluttered, irises swerving to where Ike was on the floor to somewhere, anywhere else, Ike tried not to smile, not until Soren finally locked their gazes on his own.  
“I love you,” Ike said through the smile.  
Ike knew that Soren would not speak for as long as possible, as that was par for the course for the submissive, but the legend was sure the words he would say would not have been so sweet.  
“You once called me too patient, as I always waited for you to make the next move, but today, I’ll make the moves. I’ll be impatient. Tonight, I’m going to do all the things you’ve asked me to do. I know you’ll enjoy it. I won’t command you to relax, but I hope it helps you if I talk first, about what I’m going to do. First, I’m going to touch you from your feet and up from there.” He’ll need the oil in the middle of this, and so Ike pulled Soren closer to the bed.  
Soren tried to sit almost immediately.  
“I want you to stand. Stand right here for me.”  
The oil was now in reach, and he started just then with Soren’s feet, just as he promised. His feet were soft on the top, and incredibly callused on the bottom. Years of marches, walking, throwing his winds around. Ike had always assumed his feet were soft all over, unrealistic, he now knew.  
As Soren curled around his head for balance, Ike touched those feet so like his own, tracing his fingertips into the arch, squeezing right there, right where he knew Soren was sensitive.  
“Aaaah!”  
Finally, some of that energy put a swell to his penis.  
(Subconsciously) Breathing audibly, Ike grabbed the other foot- Soren attempted to stomp it back down on the floor- but Ike easily kept it up to his chest level, and squeezed the soft spot, kneading it while raising his other hand to grip the ankle for but a few moments before going after the real target: the muscle of his calf. Although he hasn’t been with his own Soren in quite a while, he still knew that massaging the special spot on the bottom of his foot and the luscious swell at the top of his calf at the same time was nice, to say the least, for Soren.  
Yet, Soren’s reaction was much more intense this time. His knees rested boneless on Ike’s chest.  
“Pressure points. You read about them in a book and told me my hands were perfect. They are big, muscular, and you like how rough and hot they are. Don’t you?” Ike looked up, past the straining cock, to Soren’s face. “Look at me.”  
With visible effort, Soren’s embarrassed face once more inflamed Ike’s passion. “Do you like my hands on you, Soren?” he growled while at the same time letting his hands scour up and down, flirtatiously curving around his testicles and buttocks.  
The mage finally nodded slowly.  
“I want to hear you.”  
He may have been pushing the limits of Loki’s request, but he did want to hear him, just a little.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“You’ve seen the records,” Ike chided.  
“Yes…” Soren pouted. “Yes, Master Ike.”  
Ike groaned; he didn’t want to be like Zacharias and release prematurely, but his hands were starting to shake just talking like he was, as if Soren was his little pet, and Soren accepted the matter- more than accepted.  
Master Ike? Only the proper couples switched from ‘sir’ and ‘madam’ to ‘masters’ and ‘mistresses’ and the like.  
“That’s what I thought. You can barely stand.” He continued upwards.  
Soren’s soft behind filled Ike’s hands, and his strained stuttering sigh filled Ike’s ears. When he spread the cheeks apart, Soren gripped his wrists. Through this, he opened him up, closed him, opened him up. Through that, he pressed his lips straight atop the sparse, straight pubic hair. Quickly, he snapped a look at the camera that was very closely recording his outstretched tongue and felt only the slightest moment of embarrassment.  
Someone else was going to see this. Anyone who wanted to see him and Soren like this could easily ask Kiran for the record. At least he was doing well enough to not be sent more hints on flags.  
Here you go, audience, watch this.  
Grinning, he shoved a hand between Soren’s legs, lifting one knee, shifting the mage’s balance so that the crux of his weight along with his body fell onto the flap of skin between his thumb and forefinger. Minimal strength was needed to lift him a bit higher and spread his legs a bit more.  
Now, it was almost impossible to ignore Kiran shoulder-to-shoulder with him, but he was distracted enough by Soren grabbing his own cock.  
That was explicitly a no-go.  
“Stop that. Not until I give you permission.” Soren let go of himself, covering his face. “I haven’t even really got to what you really like. Right here.” He pressed his thumb onto that patch of skin between balls and asshole. “I will taste you here.”  
Soren fervently shook his head, his hair flipping every which way.  
“Yes. I’m sure you washed here a hundred times in preparation. You didn’t have to do that. I like your smell and taste even after you haven’t bathed for days.” The look of acute shock almost made Ike bark out in laughter. Kiran was biting their bottom lip. “You’ll never believe me. Here I go.”  
He stuffed his face in, breathing in as loudly as possible, lapping immediately even as Soren’s legs began to squeeze the blood from his head. Guessing this would happen, Ike, mouth still working what little skin he can get in his mouth, lifted Soren easily with the one shoulder pressed in between.  
“Ike!”  
“Shhh.”  
“Put me down!”  
“I will. On the bed.” He did as he promised, his heart thudding in his chest. His robe was now soaked with sweat, so he threw it off. Then he grabbed those knees; he pushed back against the mild resistance, but he had to really put his back into it as Soren put up a fight. “Soren.” The mage was pushing his legs up with his own hands. “C’mon, Soren. Have I done anything you disliked so far? Truly? I’m honestly asking you.”  
“May I…ask a question instead, Master Ike?”  
Of course, he was taking the most logical and acceptable route to getting what he wanted. Had to play the game to win it, as they’ve all learned after taking many a job from subversive nobles and unknown assailants with the most ludicrous of methods.  
“What is it?”  
“Could you… touch me… on my penis?”  
Already?  
“Not yet. I can get closer to it if let me.”  
“You’re licking… a dirty place.”  
“I know. I like the taste.” Soren closed his eyes tightly, but he didn’t move his hands. “I will push until I can fit my head again. Alright?” He pushed his legs down further, his muscles straining. When it came to most people’s arms compared to most people’s legs, legs would win nine times out of ten. For most people. Ike the legend could push Soren in half, but that wasn’t advisable, for he wasn’t quite sure how flexible Soren was in this time of his life. Flexing his forearms, he used them to really press a space in between Soren’s thighs. Finally, he got them parted, and Soren stopped fighting, skin shining. Irritably, he pulled his bathrobe from underneath him, throwing it on the floor. Now they were both naked.  
In this short respite, Ike put a pillow underneath the small of his back, then leaned back in, smelling him again.  
Soren whined. He actually whined.  
Ike decided not to lick his anus, as he planned, as he knew Soren loved one-hundred-percent. He could do enough. Deliberately around his penis was a good start, for he knew that Soren’s patience was already wearing thin.  
“Haaa….Haaa….Ike…” The breathy moan made Ike stop- was Soren finally?  
The mage covered his face again.  
Alright then.  
A kiss to the jointed spot where thigh met groin had Ike realizing that the bath has now gone to waste, in regards to Soren being completely clean. That was no matter, as Ike now planned to have Soren too exhausted to feel the need to get out of bed to get clean again. He licked hungrily, bit into the flesh, gathered a few inches of it into his mouth to suck. Quickly giving into his ravenous impulses, he bit, sucked, and licked around, betraying his better judgment by using even more of his strength to bend Soren in two for the sweet purchase afforded between his legs.

His tongue swiped playfully over the quivering muscle below. Just a taste, his mind told him, but his body forcefully disagreed. He soon was lapping there as well, tasting twitches, using his hands fully map out the soft body across abdomen, hips, his buttocks again.

A piece of cloth shoved into his cheek. Kiran. With the same flag. A flash of irritation made Ike want to ignore the directive, right up against his soldier sense, but he didn’t want to go so painstakingly slow with Soren again any time soon in a redo. 

“I got to apologize,” Ike’s voice, filled with want, took on a raspy, needy tone. “That I didn’t do this before. I’ve been so used to you taking your time, and I should’ve realized, that wouldn’t prepare you. For things like this-” He clutched Soren’s nipples with fingertips, attacking them like birds to seeds. “You’re so sensitive. Everywhere. Makes me want to make you cry out, and that was my aim every time we made love. Nothing has changed. You’re the same softie you’ve always been.” To emphasize precisely that point, he pulled, digging even the pads of his fingers into the dark areolas. 

“Hiii!” 

One hand making rounds between the two nubs, Ike freed the other one to grab oil. A heartbeat pulsed right at the base of his cock. Soren will be impossibly tight. If he could just thrust inside as deep as he could go. 

His fingers would have to do. Quickly slathering his digits, two fingers spread the oil along the in-between he was making himself real familiar with (once again). It smelled sweet, tasted the same. 

SMOCK! SMOCK! SMOCK!

His kisses were loud as one finger went in, easily, even as Soren whined prettily again. Ike shoved in another, and a foot went into his shoulder. Back to the legs versus arm, in particular where shoulder met arm, leg would win, and shoulder would get dislocated. 

Another flag on his face. Right, he was way too qui-

STOP. 

Kiran’s legitimately concerned eyes flashed to Soren’s face. 

Ike tried not to feel too panicked. 

He straightened immediately, panic coming through in full force; Soren’s tears were a bit expected, but not the streams curving into past his hairline. 

“Soren?” He had fucked up, truly, he’d done exactly what he hadn’t wanted to do. He got too caught up, too excited, right when he was doing his best to make Soren comfortable. 

Not made of stone indeed. 

Here, a kiss may have made it better, but he didn’t want to risk it. Instead, that teary face went into his hands. “Soren? I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying enough attention.” 

“No…” Soren whimpered. 

“I know, love, I’m sorry.” 

“No.” 

“We can stop. It’s fine.” 

“No!” Soren shouted, pushing aside Ike’s hands. Angry red eyes stared into Ike’s soul, making it shrivel, his body wouldn’t be long behind. He waited for those thin trembling lips to form words of intense murder. Finally, the mage whispered, “You bastard, you’ve been holding back for weeks!” 

Ike blinked-blinked-blinked. 

“You haven’t delved into this kind of foreplay… Ever! I’m so aroused. I can’t believe how aroused I am. I feel like I’m going crazy! Were you pretending before…” Smashing the heel of his hand into his already puffed up eyes, Soren sniffled (adorably). “I was serious! I was doing my best, Ike, I was trying hard.” 

Ike looked down. Red, stiff, foreskin indistinct, his penis leaked as if crying as well. 

“Soren,” Ike spoke softly, hand going right back to work between Soren’s legs. 

“What?” 

“If you need me to do something, anything, just ask me. I still have the request in mind-”

“The one you will never tell me about,” spat the pouty lips.  
“So depending on what you ask for, I’ll think about… giving what you ask for.”

“Now you’re talking in riddles- Aaah!” 

Two fingers back in, Ike felt he was much closer to fulfilling the request, and getting himself surrounded by the wet, sucking motions he produced with his own hand. He didn’t push too deeply, seeing as Soren was obviously at the breaking point, but he forced himself to stop, because even that seemed like too much. 

“Are you going to… Are you going to put your dick in?” 

“Do you want me to?” Ike answered. 

“Yes! Or your fingers! Anything, please!” 

Almost. “Tell me what you want.” Ike pressed his own weeping cock into Soren’s hip, ready to goad him, gladly project his own impatience. 

No need. Soren’s hand grasped his cock so firmly he almost released. That would have been embarrassing. And would have ruined the scene. 

Still, he didn’t move. 

“Tell me.” 

“Put this inside me.” 

“Hm? What happened to Master Ike?” Gritting his teeth to Soren’s angry squeeze, Ike managed to smile nonetheless, giving tiny kisses in addition, then sucked in a tiny nipple. “Tell me.” 

“Please put yourself inside me.” The words were barely a whisper. 

Two fingers slipped in. 

“Nonono- your dick! Please, just do it already, please put yourself in me.” 

Slowly, he continued stretching, but this time he looked Soren in his red eyes. “Look at me. Tell me.” Kiran was nowhere in sight, but that did not mean he didn’t have the vision on his boxy magical device primed close to their faces, to Soren’s defeated, exhausted, sweetly disgruntled face. Oh, Ike’s never seen this, not in the bed with his own Soren. Maybe when he got back to his own world, he could ask… 

Beg him to look straight in his eyes and say, “Please. Please put yourself inside me and let me come.” Ike teased him further, swirling the excess oil around the ridges with his fingernails. “Please. Please.” Visibly grabbing himself, making sure Soren’s eyes dipped down to see, Ike took aim. He stopped. “Please! No more, please!”  
“You want to stop?” 

An angry, “No! Please, I’m begging you, with everything I am, please, please. Put yourself inside me, fuck me, please, Master Ike.”

Although Ike was quite ready to just end it, he paused to enjoy this powerful feeling, even going so far as lick Soren’s prolific tears. He finally felt the tipping point when Kiran waved a red flag, wordless, the sign to give in to all his passions. 

Ike entered Soren faster than he could swing a sword, and apparently he was the greatest fighter of all the heroes past, present, and future. 

Soren mewled, “Yes! Yes, please, yes, yes, all the way in.” 

The time spent as foreplay had Soren singing his praises, but he was no less a vice for his raging arousal. Maybe he was just sensitive. Either way, he knew they both weren’t going to last long- “Haaaaa! Ya….Yes, please, just a little more!”- and the shallow, but heavy thrusts would do just as well as taking a slower pace. They were fine now, godspeed. 

“Soren! I’m close!” 

“Wait! The… Wait the… request....” 

“We’re good, so good, Soren. You were so good.” 

“Oh? Good… Good… I’m…I’m coming… I’m coming! I’m really coming.” Soren’s disbelief was palpable. “Ike! Nnng, Ike!” 

“Yes, you got it, come for me, come with me, come with me.” 

Soren, silenced, pressed his face into his shoulder; Ike held him tight while thrusting with abandon. His need overtook him not long after. Soren shook as his come filled him. Realizing the desperation on his face, Ike helped him finish, jerking him even with his own sensitive cock entrapped completely (and now milked completely as well). Soren gasped breathlessly as he came, coming for nearly a minute before resting listlessly on the sheets. 

Ike pulled out. He needed the rest just as much as Soren. Curling around his smaller body, Ike whispered, “You were fantastic. Thank you. For your patience.” 

“Oh. Shush.” Soren blinked tiredly. “And you’re welcome.” Opening his eyes, blinking like a drunken sailor, he murmured, “Ike… What was the request?” 

“To make you beg for me to penetrate you. Also, I wasn’t allowed to tell you.” 

“Ah. Well...” He snuggled close. “That makes sense.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Pulling Ike’s around his shoulder like a blanket, Soren said, almost from a sleep, “I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izana and Niles. What they call in the world a 'rarepair'. I don't really ship them. It's just something that makes sense right now. There's a lot of characters to choose from!


	3. Depriving Cruel to be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NilesxIzana- Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Niles is (understandably) my favorite character from Fates. Fates is the first game where a man can marry another man. GRANTED. You can't have his kid for some 'effin reason, even though the end-game credits say that they adopt a child. I'm still utterly confuzzled. 
> 
> Niles grew up poor, a thief, probably a murderer, with a band of thieves who eventually hung him out to dry after a failed attempt to steal from the royal castle. Giving up on life right then and there, he asks for death. (waaaaaaaaaaaah) The second prince (Leo) decides to make him his assistant...guard...thing... He has an intense hatred for spoiled rich people who don't have to worry about 'real things' (like food and dying....this is getting long). ANYWAY. He's sexy and no one is really capturing that in Heroes. He's voiced by Koyasu Takehito, one of my favorite voice actors alive. His English voice is pretty cute and sounds suuuuper gay. OKAY OKAY I'MMA STOP. (He wears an eyepatch because his eye was removed as a child by another criminal, probably his first kill) OKAY I'M DONE. Google him. He's great. 
> 
> Izana is not yet in Heroes. He's a descendant of the gods and can see the future and comes from a Switzerland sort of country. Other than being absolutely breathtaking (he's gorgeous, I tell you!) he acts like an ecstatic dudebro. He's pretty hilarious. Unfortunately, he only has an 'extra conversation' with the main character. Which is a pity because he's so funny. 

Niles closed his remaining eye and answered, “No.”

Kiran, who had already a large smile on their face, smiled even wider. “To think that the naughty Nohrian Niles had a ‘no’ in him!” They laughed in easy disbelief. As Niles started to walk away, they now said with incredulity, “Do you really mean that? This seems right up your alley. ‘Izana is to put this mask on Niles and lead him naked around the castle’.” Kiran waved the complicated-looking mask. “You aren’t interested? Really?”

“Shall we curl together by a fire as I count the ways to answer ‘why not’?” Niles turned around with his lopsided smile.

“You can simply sit on my lap here. That’ll suffice.”

Niles took them up on their offer; even while sitting on their lap, Niles had not the slightest clue what sex was promised beneath those wide robes. “I love how we can have a proper conversation. Usually my partners run away in tears.”

“You should learn how to ease in with honeyed words, instead of ramming in dry.” As Niles chuckled, Kiran continued, “Now what would your Lord Leo say about risking the lives of all these Heroes and people of Askr?”

“No more than what he said when Loki left,” Niles snapped a bit defensively.

Kiran pulled him close, and, truly, the archer was starting to feel the underestimated compassion the person possessed. They had a bad rep as they kept their position as Loki’s intermediary, but they hid their concern underneath what some would deem as pesky nosiness into the most private affairs.

“So, here we are. What’s the problem?”

“Problems,” Niles corrected. “Izana is an absolute idiot, and the type of person I hate most. Born from royalty and living the most lavish lifestyle anyone could ever dream of, holding parties without even the least amount of care in the world, his stupid obsession with his hair-”

“His hair is gorgeous,” Kiran reminded him.

“He’s gorgeous, I’ll admit-”

“That’s not what I said.”

“-but he’s an idiot. And my assignment? To wear this!” Niles tossed the mask into the air. “Why couldn’t I suck a dick like Alfonse? Do you know how hard it is to have sex with any man here? It’s amusing really, since the lot of them have sticks up their asses all the time. I would have loved to be edged for half an hour by a legend as well. But no.” He shook the mask, realizing with slight embarrassment that he was really pouring his heart out. Still he kept on. He could trust the summoner. “I can’t see or hear with this mask on, my two favorite senses, gone! Loki has been good about making requests where the pleasure is not one-sided, but now I’m a bit unsure where she stands.”

Kiran was quiet. Niles thought for a moment that they were trying to think of something witty in the awkward silence, but it went on too long for that, and the archer’s sense of foreboding intensified.

“This might be Loki testing the waters of one-sided pleasure,” Kiran finally answered, any and all mirth drained from their tone.

Niles swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he could risk lives even for what would definitely be a miserable night- it’ll be one to add to the pile- but the thought of it made him nauseated.

“Or it might be two-sided displeasure.”

Perking up, Niles asked, “What do you mean?”

“Izana doesn’t want to do it either.”

“Hmph. Of course. It’s not something his princess could handle.”

“The part of leading you around on a leash sits well with him.”

Niles opened his one eye, murmuring, “Oh?”

“The mask part,” Kiran continued, holding up said infamous mask, “he doesn’t like. Apparently, not being able to converse with you makes him quite ill.”

Another dry laugh from Niles as he said, “I think he matches me on his talking skills.”

“Not knowing if you’re okay, not knowing if you know that he wants you to be comfortable, leaving you in a state of being unable to enjoy the environment around you, he feels as if he will make you a doll to drag around.” Now, Niles was a bit uncomfortable. “He feels the Master in each request has the responsibility to treat their Pet like a most honored guest- and how can he do that when you’re closed off from the world? He’s been using much of his energy bringing up fortunes. He doesn’t believe them. If he continues, someone will have to subdue him until the request can be fulfilled. ”

Niles frowned, a bit annoyed that the buffoon was so worried after the archer had just said _such_ nice things about him. “What are the fortunes saying?”

“That everything will go fantastically. Of course, the future isn’t set in stone, but one would think that maybe this one was. It doesn’t necessarily mean that the both of you will have a good time- just that the repercussions would be nil, or even positive.”

“But you said… About Loki trying out a little nonconsensual fun…”

Kiran tapped their lower lip in thought. “It’s just one explanation.” They stood, easily holding Niles in their nondescript arms. “I’ll talk to Loki.”

Shrugging, Niles answered, “I won’t hold my breath. Not unless she requests it, of course.”

Weeks later, Kiran told Niles the deadline, and that everything should be fine. And that was that.

~~~Depriving Cruel to Be Kind~~~

So. Here he was. Naked. On Izana’s ridiculous bed, in Izana’s ridiculous room, looking through Izana’s ridiculous things, waiting for the ridiculous Izana.

In the end, he couldn’t risk it. All things considered, all the lives and blood considered, this was nothing. Less than nothing. He never confessed his true feelings to anyone but Kiran, but still he felt ashamed that he had entertained the thought at all.

That didn’t mean he didn’t feel close to vomiting every meal he’s ever had. Gods, he was going to do it. He will be lead around on a chain for the entire castle to see. He won’t see their surprised faces, hear their delightful squeals of terror.

He’ll hear nothing. See nothing. While walking. With Izana, with his white hair, pale skin and regal visage. He was exceedingly breathtaking. But with the way he was raised, anybody could be breathtaking.

Niles thought he might as well be in a sealed coffin. At least there would be a lot more people standing near his funeral than he ever thought possible. No one would spit on his grave. Well, he don’t think anyone would, as goody-two-shoes here in the castle greatly outnumbered people of ill repute, like him.

What would he do if people started touching him? He could handle that, he could. What did it matter if he couldn’t see their faces or their intention? What else is new?

But he’ll never find out! Forever will he be locked in the dark. This night, he’ll be completely conscious with hours of nothing to see or hear. Maybe feeling would be enough?

Where the fuck was Izana? He was going to go crazy worrying himself. And fucking naughty Nohrian Niles didn’t worry!

 The doorknob turned.

“Thank the gods, godsdamnit,” Niles hissed, turning to see Izana, wearing his usual nightly attire free of accessories. His arms were encased in the gold and white flowing armbands and sleeves while keeping his chest bare, and of course he donned harem pants.

“It’s totally time, isn’t it!” Izana said in his usual exuberant tone.

Niles had thought of a million smart things to say, just the one thing in the beginning and then no more, but once he had a good look at the mask again, he was rendered silent. They only lost about twelve thousand people last time Loki left….what’s another twelve thousand?

Twelve thousand, of course.

Niles flourished his body silently, even taking off his eyepatch to showcase his eternally closed eye. This would make it easier for him to wear the godsforsaken mask. There, he stood armslength apart from Izana.

“I’m so, so, so, so glad you decided to change your mind after Loki agreed to change the mask!”

Say what now.  
  
Niles knew he wasn’t allowed to speak, although the literal godsend that was Izana wasn’t acting like the world’s best master at the moment, and so he hoped his creased brow conveyed whatever questions was on his mind.

Frowning, Izana asked worriedly, “You did change your mind, right?” Great. Izana misunderstood his expression. “Kiran said you did. Maybe we can let you talk too?”

Kiran threw up a flag. Niles watched him pick up a hidden recorder!

NO, said the flag.

Then another.

CONTINUE.

“Well. I suppose that was too much to ask for after all that begging. There’s only so many times getting down on your hands and knees would work, I suppose. That’s just…grand! Grand! We’re going to have a fun time!”

Begging? Hands and knees? And what had changed? There was a large part of the puzzle missing, a puzzle Niles didn’t even know he had to solve.

“Here! See all these here on the shelves, my desks, my bed and even in my closet! All this jewelry I have bought for you! It’ll be just horrid for you to just go around with just this awful mask and a collar and a leash. You have a lovely body, no mistake, with your large buttocks and lovely smile, and of course all the muscle afforded an archer like yourself.”

Niles waved his hand dismissively.

“I do mean it, completely and utterly! Please pick some knickknacks that you’ll like to put on.”

Niles did so. It was a bit fortunate he wasn’t allowed to talk- now he felt like a real asshole. All these ridiculous shiny things were specifically for him. As he perused the collection, he realized that the rather sexy onyx and amethyst pieces were explicitly his style. If he had been paying more attention before, they were obviously for him, for Izana gravitated to gold and silver of the most resplendent types, especially when it came to his hair, a lighter color than even his own greyish hair.

He put on some wraparound ear pieces of smooth black stone, a necklace of flat circular pieces much like his own clasps for his usual cape. He tied a matching set around his waist. Although he felt no embarrassment whatsoever being naked, the archer didn’t mind being a decorated pretty boy.

Izana stood there with the happiest look on his gorgeous face. “I’ll tell everyone that you bought it all.” At Niles’ raised brow, his grin turned even brighter, “Well, I know you don’t like the whole shebang with rich people taking care of you, or that you owe _idiots_ such things. Of course, you don’t owe me anything! Just think of it like this: if you look bad, it’ll make me look bad!”

Niles promised, to himself and any gods listening, he will apologize on his knees to Izana after all this was over so just, please, universe, stop rubbing salt on his self-inflicted wounds.  As a way of showing his seriousness, he put on as many of the pieces as he could. He also pointed to Kiran, who was definitely making sure anyone could someday hear their conversation.

“They are perfectly capable of editing the video for the best effect!”

Niles turned immediately. He wasn’t sure what ‘editing’ or ‘video’ meant exactly, but apparently he didn’t have to worry about showing all the secrets.

“You don’t have to force yourself, Niles. You’ll be uncomfortable enough. Just you wearing one of these is enough to make me happy!”

There were hundreds to choose from! Gods! He understood! Izana was saint and he was an ass! IS an ass!

After looping an anklet around, he stood, doing a twirl to show that no harm was done.

“Ready for the mask? Lord Kiran?”

Stomach flip-flopping, Niles watched a mask exchange hands, a decidedly different one than the one he and Kiran talked about before. Unable to keep quiet any longer, Niles voiced his confusion: “This isn’t the same mask as the request asked for in the beginning.”

Izana’s narrowed eyes widened completely. “Kiran told me,” he said, giving said person a side glance, “that they told you that you were getting a new mask and everything was fine- well, mostly, will be, probably! This mask will still keep away your sight, but will give a gag for your mouth instead of the deafening device.”

Oh, praise the gods most high, he’ll become a monk, go celibate, Izana had really taken so much into consideration, _he_ felt like a princess.

And concerning Kiran…. “All they had said was that everything was fine- not how. A nice little detail to leave out, I might add. So that’s what you begged for- and what do you mean by ‘mostly’?”

“Welly-well. I have to have… Have sex with you in a room of Lord Kiran’s choosing. They will raise a white flag. ‘Course, you won’t be able to see a single thing! But don’t you worry about that, I will prepare you totally! I have everything we’ll need for that, like oil, and aphrodisiac, and I’ve really brushed up on how to best prepare a man for anal sex, so don’t you worry, I’ll fit! I’ll really do it so you feel the least amount of pain. The very least!”

“Oh? How considerate. But you don’t have to be all that worried. I have plenty experience, perhaps more than you can count.”

Izana’s grin went awry, and he just continued so, saying, “Alright! Let’s get this over your eyes, in your mouth.”

Niles, blinded and gagged, felt a finger on his lips that were parted wide around a small leathery ball gag.

“Here’s some lip gloss so that your lips don’t dry out. It’s not too wide, is it? I have other masks that do the same thing… Does it taste horrible? There are only so many materials, but we can try which taste the best.”

Feeling an anxiety not entirely his own, Niles floundered his hands around to pat Izana good-naturedly. They would be here forever if the priest tried to make everything absolutely perfect, and he was feeling awkward enough.

And comfortable enough. He could hear, which made a world of a difference. How did Izana know that that in particular would change everything, Niles had no idea, but he was grateful, he really was. Now, he looked beautiful, owing to Izana’s shopping spree, and now he even had something to looking forward: getting fucked by the most considerate of lovers.

A cool chain collar squeezed tight against his neck, above his necklace, and he could hear the leash being attached.

“Alright, Pet! Here we go!”

Here they go.

The air was comfortable, too. He worked his usual posture, folded arms, into his walking- well, he wanted to, but his gait became a shamble as his not knowing where he was going was proving to be more of a problem than he originally thought, even though he had spent the better part of the days leading up to the deadline memorizing vast chunks of the castle. Yet, he had unfortunately overlooked Izana’s room and his part of the Askr kingdom. Probably a subconscious need to separate himself from his fears made him forget. He could admit that, to himself.

“I was thinking our tour would be all your favorite people!”

Lord Leo? Is that who he meant?

His leash snapped taut.

Izana spoke softly, “Oh, I was being sarcastic. The first stop is Subaki.”

Niles brandished his arms. This was going to be fun!

A voice: “Oh! Who are they?”

Another voice: “It’s Niles! He looks absolutely gorgeous. And Izana, looking fashionable as always.”

The voice that answered the initial question was clearly Princess Caeda. Niles actually liked her, but he also liked to try to get a rise out of her, knowing full well that she was aware of his baiting tactics. It was a nice game to play.

“I’m not sure if you want an audience here or not, but there are more people to the left. Unless you have orders for me?”

Orders for her? What did that mean?

“No, no, no. But Subaki- Subaki’s there, right? Sparring?” Izana inquired.

“Oh! Well. Yes, not too long ago.” Caeda was quiet; Niles would have paid his other eye to see her expression. “I didn’t take you to be so aggressive, Lord Izana.”

“It’s more for Niles, Lady Caeda. He’s my responsibility for a while.”

“Hm. That’s some way to put it, Lord Izana. Well, let’s not ruin it for Madam Loki.”

There was a gentle tug to his neck, and they continued walking, and that’s when the archer noticed his erection. When did that come about? Never having the opportunity to (willingly) put himself on display for others, he’s never confirmed any exhibitionist tendencies, but now it seemed those questions are answered. A woman of Princess Caeda’s standing saying he looking gorgeous did quite the number to his ego. Maybe he’ll become a tasty little dancer like Inigo.

A cacophony of voices came up to his left, a slew of noises that straightened out nicely to bits and pieces of quiet conversations. He could almost feel himself passing through the doorway, even though Izana’s expert handling kept him from all walls. Knowing that he was the impetus to the ensuing silence gave a fresh burst of excitement to his loins.

Izana whispered right into his freed ears, “Bit of an attention whore, aren’t you? You would think it’s snowing in here with how hard your nipples are.”

Where did the priest learn to talk like that! He had been missing out avoiding his company!

“Is Subaki here?” Izana asked the crowd. There were a slight rise in noise and then it was clear that Mr. Perfect Redhead was not in the room. With that, Izana asked next, “What about Frederick?”

My! Izana had him completely figured out! The perfect Pegasus Knight to the Perfect Knight, how utterly delightful. He’ll take Izana out for as many beers he wanted, go to his many parties for silly things, maybe a walk on a moonlit street.

The whispers congregated to the right.

“Come, come. We’ve all been alerted to this request and we don’t want to ruin things for Madam Loki. I’m giving orders and you gotta listen! Come, Frederick, we’ll have a little fun.”

Alerted to this request? Now needing answers, Niles reached up to his collar and used the leash to get straight to Izana’s hand holding the leash.

”Hm? Niles?”

Gods, how was he supposed to ask what he meant? He swirled his fingers at the crowd.

“So cute! It’s like a puppy trying to get you to let him outside!”

“Here I am.”

Frederick, Prince Chrom’s right-hand man, and the biggest, most boring stick-in-the-mud. Most likely he was standing right before them, back straighter than a board, fists clenched tight enough to squeeze coal into diamonds.

Niles pointed in Frederick’s voice’s direction, then shrugged his shoulders in wonder.

“Mmmm….” Izana thought for a moment. “Why Frederick?”

Niles shook his head; he knew why. He pointed at Izana, then Izana’s mouth, then Frederick.

“What am I going to order him to do?”

Again, Niles shook his head, hoping there were no more surprises after this. Then he had an idea. He pointed to a random area.

“Chrom?”

Another area.

“Lissa?”

Another area.

“Gaius stealing another cake?”

C’mon.

“Kiran?”

There we go. He went Kiran’s way and shuffled throughout their pockets, picking up what felt like pieces of paper, holding them in Izana’s direction.

“Oh! The request! Well, seeing as you had no idea about the new mask… The request is for you and me. You’re supposed to be naked wearing that mask, and, as everyone can see, you can’t see or talk.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Frederick voiced out loud, to the merriment of their audience.

Niles promised to make Frederick’s ears permanently red with the filthiest conversations he could think of.

Izana said gaily, “You really should have kept your mouth closed, Frederick! Anyway, the request continues, I have free reign to order anyone and everyone to do anything and everything to you!”

Even though Niles couldn’t see, he hoped that his glare could burn through his blindfold onto Kiran’s face.

“I’m guessing you hadn’t gotten that part. Don’t worry! I’ll keep you plenty entertained! Frederick! Give him a blowjob!”

Master Izana knew how to throw a fucking party. With a gentle push from Kiran, Niles walked forward into what could only be Frederick’s arms. As this was one of the many sparring wings, Frederick was decked out in full armor for practice. Smiling around his gag, he reached up to his (too tall!) shoulders to push him down between his legs.

Frederick’s breath blew over his cock- gods above, that rocked his legs completely. The stiff Frederick sucking on his stiff member, what could be better?

“What are the repercussions for not going along with this?” the knight asked, his voice tight as if he had bitten into wood and had delicate splinters in his gums.

“I have not the slightest clue, but I could only _guess-_ ” The tone Izana took sounded a lot surer than he was letting on. “-that you will be next on the request list with an even more delightful set of orders!”

“Then I will respectfully disengage.”

Now, what a surprise. He didn’t think he had that much of an enemy in Frederick.

“Why would you do a silly thing like that, Frederick?” Izana asked, none of the cheer absent from his voice in the face of the denial.

The knight answered from above Niles’ head, “I’m certain that eventually I’ll be placed on some sort of request. If it will happen anyway, why force myself to obey now with so little at stake?”

“And if the request is to do the same as I’m telling you now?”

“Then I shall engage then, and not a moment sooner.”

Izana appeared at his side, and with dramatic flair, Niles draped over him like a forlorn lover. “Now you’ve made my Pet upset. How unkind of you.”

Frederick responded wryly, “My apologies.”

“Ah, well, Princess Lissa! What about you?”

“No!” The knight practically screeched. His inoffensive mind must have never thought someone would have to take his place, anyone he cared about anyway.

“You missed your chance, so please do not interrupt.” The finality of the words apparently silenced the man and any and all conversation.

Someone else said, “What about me? That’ll be fine, right?” Ah, that must have been Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa’s older brother.

“Prince Chrom…” Frederick was on his knees again, Niles could hear, and Niles didn’t at all enjoy the true regret in his tone.

“Frederick, we’ve prepared for this. I will not back down needlessly. Granted, I don’t have reservations about Niles as you do.”

Warm hands pulled the archer by the hips, towards an unseen face, in the direction of an apparently prepared mouth, whatever that meant. The thought that the prince and his protector knight were preparing themselves for blowjobs was amusing and got his blood flowing further below. Knowing that an entire room full of people watching a prince suck him off, ooooh, how can things be any better? But would the prince really do it?

A hand on his shaft and a tongue on his balls told Niles everything he needed to know. The lick dragged all the way up to his tip, making him a shuddering mess. There was another sweep of his tongue, this time over the top and back under onto his balls. Yes. This was what he wanted.

“He has a nice set of lips,” Izana said softly. “You can tell he’s been practicing. How else would he know to wiggle his tongue like so?”

Said wiggle vibrated against the bottom of his cock.

“Mmmn,” Niles groaned through his gag.

“Oh? Now I can really hear you. Is the prince really working you over?”

Did he kiss his mother with that mouth? Not like Niles could talk, figuratively or otherwise, but he just didn’t think the man had it in him. The man was completely the opposite of how he looks. How interesting. Niles bared his neck and was reciprocated, as lips found their purchase. Chrom down below, though not pushing him deep into his throat, had his mouth down as far as he could go, while using both his hands to caress him at the base of his erection. Gods, he was really working him.

“Already? Well, I think this is a good time for you to stop.” An arm over his hip, and Niles could only assume that Izana’s hand pushed Chrom’s mouth away.

“He’s almost done,” Chrom protested. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, I see that you have quite the talent, and I appreciate your eagerness, but it’s quite time we are on our way. Before that, though…” 

This monster! The monster began unbuckling the lower part of his mask, taking out his gag. Niles wisely stayed silent as his mouth was freed.

“Don’t pout, Pet. Here, have a snack.”

A spicy, fruity pile landed on his tongue, and as he chewed it up, he could taste a smoky rind underneath it all. He had not the slightest idea what herbal mixture he just ate, but he could guess it was the aphrodisiac Izana had promised before. Why the need to be in a state of forced arousal when there were princes whose mouths would prove most satisfactory? Now that Niles thought about it, Izana had brought up aphrodisiacs in regards to their task to have sex somewhere.

“Just a little more-”

“Don’t you think that’ll be quite enough?”

No. Not Lord Leo. His liege should not see him like this. How would he ever face him again?

Too late now. He’ll face him with his one eye open, as usual!

Izana answered patiently, “Just another dab.” Niles chewed the ‘dab’ obediently. He’s never had the pleasure of (willingly) aphrodisiac intake, and those other times he was also fearing for his life and angry at the entire world. What could possibly be different when he was willing?

Lord Leo continued angrily, “Now, you’ve given him nearly three times as much as the regular person! He’ll be completely under the influence of the aphrodisiac. He might as well have drunk an entire bottle of rum after a sleepless night!”

“Well, that doesn’t take into account his amazing feelings of horniness!”

“Is that necessary?”

There was a silence as the gag was placed back in Niles’ mouth, and then a shuffling sound from Izana’s position, or from where Niles thought the priest was. It almost sounded as if he was… taking off something…

Suddenly, there was a crescendo of intakes of breath, gasps of shocks that Niles has long been used to only after he’s spoken something brightly scandalous.

Then, Lord Leo’s voice, “Sweet merciful gods.” Another silence. “I know that Niles may put himself out there as some sort of slut, but he’s really not. You will need more than aphro-”

Such words from his liege!

“Everything will be fine.” The shuffling commenced a short while longer. “Come, Niles.” A tug on his leash ended the conversation, a conversation that alerted a small worry in Niles’ mind. Why in the world would Lord Leo say something like that? It didn’t even sound like he was saying that in Niles’ defense, but as if he was trying to convince Izana of something else entirely.

He was thinking of that for only a short while, for the aphrodisiac kicked in.

He would not compare himself to being drunk, unless drunk meant every alcoholic nerve being lit on fire. Every step on his bare feet on the long soft carpets could have been the surprisingly talented mouth of Prince Chrom. His jewelry were pieces of ice teasingly flicking to and from across his skin as he walked.

A fire pressed on one of his hips.

“Mnng!”

“My apologies!” Forrest. Leo’s future son, touching him like a lit stick of dynamite. If only he could explode like so. “I just meant to stop you, had to see this piece right here. It’s so cute! Lord Izana, you should go shopping with me sometime!”

“If you’d like, Little Forrest.”

“He’s really sweaty. He’s not sick, is he?”

“Oh, no, no, he’s feeling great. Just a bit of sexual tension, is all.”

“I see, I see. Would you be relieving him soon?”

“Depends on Lord Kiran. I’m guessing somewhere with a whole lotta people!”

Forrest hummed a little, and Niles heard his boots tap down the hall.

The young man would not be his liege’s son, for his liege had not yet made a woman pregnant (as far as Niles knew), but it still had the archer dizzily uncomfortable that he had bared himself to someone he would sooner or later meet as a child, but he won’t have to worry about him remembering how he looked like as a stripper. Or as a panting bitch in heat.

Random touches nearly literally shocked him. He heard Izana’s small commands to kiss him- on his lips, his shoulders, his back, and someone took both his taut nipples in turn- or lick him, on all the same places, plus his ears, his fingers, the small of his back. Niles wanted the list of these people. There was a small number of people the temporary Pet guessed to have even the slightest deviance in sexual activity, but it turns out there were plenty more. The little laughs, the lack of hesitance, he couldn’t place them with anyone he knew. Maybe perhaps the drugs were making his thoughts foggy. Nonetheless, he had no idea who else he could play with after all this was over.

“Is that Niles? He looks like he is in pain…”

“I can help him with that if you want.”

“I’ll be happy to help.”

It felt like a couple hours he swam the sea of temptation. Embarrassingly enough, his erection didn’t go down, so that it wagged around, but before his slit began to leak, Izana had a small jewelry cord attached to his leash to keep the damn thing from moving so much. Now every step pulled at the cord; it felt like someone was plucking at the head.

He knew he couldn’t touch himself.

He couldn’t.

That was a no-go.

So instead he grabbed Izana’s hand and tried to keep it on himself.

Izana laughed, walking further and further forward and out of arms’ way. The bastard kept the leash taut, laughing, and Niles was ready to murder him for release.

Fuck, he wanted to come.

He heard a crowd again. His heart started pumping. From the smell, the clinking of utensils, and the organization of voices, it had to be one of the mess halls. There had to be hundreds of people here. Niles believed, from the very bottom of his heart, that if all their hands touched him at once, that’ll be the end of him. Sweet, sweet release on the mess hall floor.

“Subaki!” Izana announced.

Fantastic!

“A flag!”

OH, YES!

Niles (unknowingly) pulled and pinched at his own nipples, while his other hand tugged at his navel, trying to keep his fingers from touching his flaring cock, and doing little to relieve the fire within him.

“Hello, everyone, ladies and gents, and everyone in between, welcome, welcome. Please take your seats, or stand if it makes you feel better, there you go, there you go. I’ll be relieving Niles here. Many of you have asked to help and I appreciate your outstretched hands but now, I got it. I got it!” A familiar rustle of Izana’s clothing, and then the clonking and clanking as he dropped things on the table nearest them. “Oil! And lots of it! First, some water, may I have a glass?”

Again, Niles’ mouth was freed, but instead of a ‘dab’, a full glass of water. He was thirsty, but he was much thirstier for something that was not water…

“Okay! I will now remove my clothes! Hey, Subaki! You may not leave! No one may leave, you know that. Niles here needs an audience.”

“What the two of you need is a bedroom,” Subaki said in that haughty tone Niles _loved_ so much.  “I could die not knowing what the incorrigible Niles looked like naked.”

“No use crying over spilled milk!”

“You know you can command me to leave. I would love that you do.”

Izana, voice tinged with a little bit of annoyance, replied, “I’m not going to do that. It’s quite imperative that you’re here.”

Niles couldn’t agree more, climbing on a nearby table to lounge lazily upon. The breaths of those seated there rushed over his skin at odd intervals, making his skin a mess of uneven goosebumps.

“I will now take off my clothes and thoroughly prepare Niles for penetrating activities! I will prepare him completely and utterly!”

“You had better!”

Lord Leo again!  What was going on?

“I will now take off my clothes!”

Izana didn’t need to announce every little thing, but Niles supposed that was a way to show his consideration. It was adorable, really. He heard him undoing his clothing, realizing that that was what he did earlier. Which would mean…

Lord Leo saw Izana’s dick and said that Niles wasn’t a slut (he is the sweetest-pie). When he heard Izana come closer, reaching for oil, the archer playfully reached for his Izana’s penis, which apparently scared Lord Leo to Niles’ defense. His liege probably hadn’t seen many penises, so his view of bigness was probably severely limited. Niles however had plenty of comparisons to make and actually looked forward to someone with a bit of size on him.

He took Izana into one hand.

Then he put his other hand, disbelievingly, straight atop the other.

He used his thumb to measure the rest.

The fucking behemoth must have at least eight inches on him, two wide.

Izana wasn’t even erect. Niles prayed he was a shower and not a grower too.

“Don’t worry! I got you, Niles, one-hundred-percento!”

Forget preparation, he’ll need reparations after putting in the damn thing. Their most skilled healer wouldn’t hurt- no, that healer would be a requirement.

Oh, gods, he was still horny. His fear was fueling his sexual drive. The eyes stroking his skin emboldened him to continue to the end. Fuck, he couldn’t do it, but he had do it, so he could do it, should do it, could he do it???

A slicked hand grabbed his cock.

“Nnn!” A burst of white shocked any and all thought from his head. Niles returned from his orgasm even harder than before and confused about what just transpired. Izana’s hand was gone. Gods, he was so hard, he had to do it one more time, just once more.

“Subaki.”

“Gods, do I really have to do something?”

“Ya sure do. Pay attention.”

Niles listened for the instruction, languidly setting up a rhythm stroking himself, but none seemed forthcoming. Good. He needed to come, control the ascent a little better this time. If he came out of nowhere one more time he was going to lose consciousness.

Then, rough hands were suddenly grabbing his wrists and keeping him from masturbating. Another pair of hands spread his legs wide.

Feeling a little feisty, because he knew without a doubt that Subaki was holding him down, now with one hand pinning both of his, Niles began to pull his arms away, forcing the Pegasus knight to use both hands again.

“Niles! Don’t be childish!”

This made him yank harder, laughing through his gag. What a sight that must have been, watching the man struggle to keep him down!

Out of nowhere, a third set of hands pulled hard on his nipples. Niles couldn’t place the hands, just that they were twisting him almost cruelly. Niles stopped fighting. The hands massaged around the area, always a threat. Whose hands were those? They were huge…

His mind turned to more urgent matters down below. He was being spread with Izana’s thumbs, wide, horizontally, vertically, diagonally, stretching his edges, the motions almost mechanical in nature. In any other circumstance, this sort of attention would bore him to tears, but now, there was an astute wariness that the most detailed of preparations would not be enough.

Izana’s hands were gone.

A splash of oil right on his sphincter made Niles lurch away, yet two thumbs chased his hole and took it down with a harsh pull from just past the inner sphincter.

“Nnk~!” _Fuck_. Only people who were quite knowledgeable about the anus would know how to do that. Izana did his homework.

“Naughty boy. Where are you going? Don’t you want this?” Those two thumbs thrust in until neither could move the tiniest bit further. Izana spread them.

Niles pulled at his arms again, making Subaki grunt with the effort to keep him still. He wasn’t trying to make things difficult this time; those fingers just made him tense in utter ecstasy, as they swirled upwards and downwards, stretching apart, every which way once more.

And once more, Niles’ ass was emptied as those fingers went away.

Then one, two, three, four mouths descended on his body. One of them waited for the others before joining with long licks across his chest. Two at his chest, another set on his hips, taking turns dipping their tongues in his belly button. Gods have mercy, he was going to come again.

Three slippery fingers dove inside him, sealing the deal. He groaned hard through his gag while clamping his legs shut, shaking and whimpering.

“Whoopsie. Can you keep him spread open, the both of you?”

Who were they both? It was likely they were only following orders, but maybe just one of them liked the taste of him, their hands on his thighs, keeping him wide open for Izana’s complete access. His skin shuddering with an orgasm to rack the heavens.

“Okay, hold him tight.”

Now, four fingers squeezed in, slowly twitching outwards; it hurt only a little before stretching him really well. Four? Why so many?

Oh, right.

This wasn’t all for just for his fun.

No wonder Izana threw a party every night. If he was going to get anyone into bed, he better have treated them to dinner, and paid extra money in advance.

However, if those four fingers felt like how his dick would feel, Niles may not have anything to worry about. Greedy mouths gobbling him in the meantime helped, licking all his tremors. He wished he could have a kiss or two, though.

Izana pulled all four of his fingers out partway, whispering, “Hear that?” A moist sucking sound accompanied a deep thrust in, from which Niles could not escape, not with those strong hands holding him back by the knees. “Music to my ears. But it could sound a little smoother, ya think?” Niles had no idea what the priest meant by that, even as those finger turned palms-side-up and pulled down until it was almost painful how wide he was. That’s when a steady stream of oil poured inside him, interrupted only by Izana’s thrusts, attempts to get the oil where his fingers couldn’t reach- but his dick would. Niles could feel the oil sliding deftly past his untouched prostate, bathing it in warm fluid.

“I think… I think that’s as much as I can do.”

Izana was more nervous than he was!

Niles felt the head of his cock line up.

Nope, nope, nope, not more nervous than him. No way. Merciful gods, Lord Leo had said! They were most certainly lacking in mercy!

Subaki voiced his concern, “Isn’t the anal rectum only about… half that size?”

Someone far away asked, “Is he big?”

“He’s fucking huge!”

Odin was here? He was so quiet, Niles never even imagined he was nearby.

“How big?”

“About…It looks about eight inches, and really wide,” Subaki answered. His words were then answered with a general shuffle as people tried to get a look. More gasps of shock as more and more people met the reality.

“Alright, alright,” Izana chided. “Make sure Lord Kiran has room.” More shuffling.

Then silence as Izana whispered, “Here I go, Niles.”

There he went. His hole clenched tight, but the archer knew how to relax himself, and it was imperative he did so.

“Breathe.”

Yes, that was important. Very important. The first few inches weren’t that bad, not at all, he could do this.

“Almost halfway through.”

Niles nodded, not sure if anyone was watching him.

Then his cock was hitting his prostate, moving past as if it wasn’t even there, into new territory. Niles realized only then and there that absolutely nothing has ever been that deep inside him, willingly or otherwise!

Niles felt Izana retreating. He could eat his relief for breakfast.

“No,” Kiran ordered.

Oh, gods, why? Why him? Kiran never said a word, so why now?

“Keep going.”

Izana protested, “I’ll be right back in. I’m just pulling out and pushing in deeper.”

“No, go all the way, right now.”

“There’s no reason to rush this!” Izana actually sounded angry for once. Niles really felt loved (no, seriously, he was going to marry Izana after all this was over). “If you had let me use phallic toys we wouldn’t even be having this argument!”

Kiran responded solidly, “You keep arguing and I’ll have you fuck him dry tomorrow.”

The callous threat silenced the room, stopped the movements on his chest, even had Subaki releasing his hold.

Niles took the opportunity.

He launched his body downward, completely encasing Izana’s cock.

“Niles!”

In his ear, Lord Leo reprimanded, “Utterly reckless!” Well, that was one person he would not be going after, unless Lord Leo himself initiated the encounter.

Anyway, the archer was hoping that he would faint from the pain, but, alas, the gods must have been fresh outta mercy for him, or he was cashing in all his karma chips, for the gods couldn’t wait for his next life. He was utterly conscious of everything he felt.

It hurt. Gods, it fucking hurt. What if he was torn? Would Kiran force-

“Now, I didn’t mean it like that. You might have made this worse for yourself, Niles, and you will continue.”

That answered that.

It must have been Izana’s hand cupping his face as the priest asked in a low voice, “I can’t do this if you’re hurt. Tell me, ok?” Hands unbuckled the gag; there were halfhearted warnings of not following directions as Niles worked his jaw into moving as usual. “I don’t care. Just tell me. I’m moving.” He pulled out. The burn wasn’t unbearable. “Are you okay?”

Niles had to salvage the recording, so he clenched his teeth, nodding.

Izana moved all the way out, stretching him, then all the way in, until his balls nestled against Niles’ buttocks. The burn was much less noticeable this time; in fact Niles’ passage felt a bit numb. Upon further thrusting, the numbness turned to a pleasing stretching sensation, soon morphing into utter pleasure. The combination of his natural arousal at the sensation, after being teased for so long, plus the aphrodisiac and careful preparation had him recovering far sooner than he had any right to.

Izana refrained from moving too quickly; still, Niles found himself moaning with every pull outward, as his muscles tightened reflexively in time with his harsh heartbeat, and his chest expanded as that monstrous cock invariably found its way back in.

“Gods! That feels just amazing.”

“You feel awesome!” Izana said in kind. “Can I move a little faster?”

Niles nodded, squealing a little under his breath as the rhythm picked up in speed. Knowing with certainty that this was as fast as he could take it, he began to move back, to give the illusion that Izana was moving more than he really was.

Hot, wet tongues catching on his abdomen made Niles suddenly remember he was surrounded by people. A right hand grasped his dick, covered it in oil, then languidly stroked him from base to tip.

“As snug as a bug in a rug.” Izana’s chuckling made Niles smile. “Okay, let’s see if I can make you come again. It’ll be great if you can.”

That hand starting moving faster.

Lord Leo took his ear between his teeth, whoever across from him had a field day with his nipples, as if something would come out if they sucked hard enough. His body flushed raw, sensitive, and his insides burned. Even with the slow and steady pace, Niles fast approached the brink. He counted the thrusts. One. Two. Three- a couple more. Four.

He stopped counting in the middle of five, stopped thinking at six, and came on seven.

No hand, mouth, or cock stopped with him.

“Fuck! Wait!” He choked on his words as his pleasure built up further. “Boys, girls, I’m…done.”

Izana voice was right in front of his face as he whispered, “I think you can keep going. Let’s see.” Firm thrusts into his prostate proved him correct on the merest technicality, Niles’ insides bursting into flames as he trembled with another orgasm so quickly after the third-fourth…

The hand on his cock quickly pumped just his glans, but nothing was coming out, no matter how good Niles felt.

He was _so hot_! Certainly, it felt as if he had just finished drinking and he had that alcoholic’s heat, but he kept coming. He had to stop soon; he will lose his mind; he’ll lose himself entirely.

“Please!” Gods, he was coming again, again, again. “No more, I can’t think, stop! What the fuck’s the safeword?”

The hands and mouths left him. Good, good. Subaki still held him down, but at least now all he had to do was get the moneymaker out.

A burning sensation made him pause. What was wrong? Was he actually torn from before?

“So tight!” Oh, right, it was Izana, he was coming. That was only fair- Niles had forgotten all about any reciprocation altogether. Though his breath wasn’t nearly as rough as Niles’, Izana whispered breathlessly, “Good job! I’ve never seen anyone take it like that!”

Niles smiled, taking the compliment to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Libra and Lon'qu? I AM

**Author's Note:**

> Future prompts and pairings:  
> 2\. IkexSoren-Begging  
> 3\. IzanaxNiles-Sensory Deprivation (as you can see, not only Heroes characters. I LOVE IZANA)  
> 4\. (Deirdre? Gunnthra? Emmeryn? You seein' a pattern?) PROBABLY Lon'Qu/Libra (does this break the pattern at all...)-Spanking/Mirror sex  
> 5\. TibarnxRafiel/Reyson- Sadism/Masochism (I'm waiting with fucking bated breath for the laguz in Heroes)  
> 6\. ZachariasxHrid - Biting  
> 7\. (Gunnthra... Emmeryn.... Olwen...) RyomaxTakumi, XanderxLeo- Incest, obviously, and foursome by extension  
> 8\. ZachariasxAlfonse- Fisting  
> 9\. NilesxInigo- Bondage/Lingerie/Light Sthenolagnia  
> 10\. ArvisxSeliph- Waxplay  
> 11\. Karel or RavenxLucius- Sounding  
> 12\. Karel or RavenxLucius- Pet Play  
> 13\. (It is here that I realized that I can mix characters from completely different series) MarthxAlfonse/Seliph/Ephraim/Ike/Chrom- Gags. Lots of gags.  
> 14\. Niles/Tsubaki- Tentacles 
> 
> Not set in stone, but most likely!


End file.
